


Agent Washington Fic

by Agent_Washyngton



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asperger's, Churchington, Trans, Trans!Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Washyngton/pseuds/Agent_Washyngton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington is a trans man, who also has Asperger's.<br/>Written for the lovely galacticcannibalisms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Washington Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticcannibalisms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=galacticcannibalisms).



            David Washington was not born to the name David; it was originally Dana.

           “Mommy! Daddy!” A young, three year old David exclaimed.

           “What is it, love?” His mom asked

           “I found a name I like a lot!”

           “What is it?” His dad asked

           “David!”

Most parents would just entertain it for a little, or just say no. Since he had been diagnosed with Asperger’s, his parents spent days upon days reading about Asperger’s syndrome. They went with it. His name became David. He still liked to wear dress, though.

            Several years later, at age ten, David came out to his parents, as trans.

            “Mom. Dad.” He said, sitting down on the couch next to them.

            “Yes, love.” Said his dad

            “I-I… I want to be a boy!”

Neither parents said anything. All they did was look at him, and smile.

 

           “David, we have called you ‘David’ since you were three, and use male pronouns, you are a boy, sweetie.” His mom said, hugging him, tightly. “You have always been one.”

            “Do you want to do hormone treatment?” His dad asked

            “Yes.” David said. “Even though it will hurt, I want to.”

            “We’ll make the appointment, today.”

David was smiling, but soon he began to cry.

            “Why are you crying?” His mom asked

            “Because I have seen other kids come out and bad things happen to them. This was just perfect.”

            “Anything else you want to talk about, sweetie?” His mom asked, still giving him a hug

            “I don’t really like girls. I like boys.” David said

            “Alright then.” His dad said. “Would you like us to legally change your name to David? It has to be hard every year telling your teacher your name is not Dana.”

            “Yes!” David said, with a big smile.


End file.
